It's a new world
by HoneyBunney
Summary: 16 year Ran has shifted to Tokyo with her father Mouri Kogoro. Tomorrow is her first day of High school life. Will she be able to make new friends? Or is there anyone who will not be able to accept her as a friend?
1. Chapter 1

It was shiny beautiful day. But her mood was off. She had packed all her stuff and was now staring at the beautiful flowers of her small garden with teary eyes.

'Today is the last day and I'll never be here again', she thought and sighed.

"Ran", Sonoko was standing in front of her. "I was searching you. Why are you sitting here? Are you crying? Why? You should be happy. You are shifting to Tokyo. You will be out of this countryside village."

"But I love this place. I will miss my friends, my school. We met here remember. I have so many memories of my mom in this house. How can I leave this place? I have never been in Tokyo", Ran started crying.

"Oh Ran, stop crying. You know that I can't see you like this. Everything will be alright. Your grandpa needs you. I will come to meet you in vacations like I came here. By bullet train Tokyo is only 2 hours 25 minutes away from Osaka". Sonoko embraced her tightly. At last she stopped crying.

"You should enjoy your High School days. We will be in the first year of our new and romantic high school life and we will meet our prince charming", Sonoko said dreaming about her prince.

Ran and Sonoko were childhood friends. Sonoko leaved in Osaka but she always came to meet her grandmother in her vacations and there she met Ran. Ran was leaving with her father Mouri Kogoro in a small four rooms apartment which has small garden. Her father was a Police officer and her mother passed away in an accident when she was 10 years old. They were shifting to Tokyo for her grandfather- her mother's father- who was leaving alone and was sick. Her grandfather was one of the most famous lawyer. She never had been in Tokyo before. It was the first time that she will be outside of this countryside village.

Next day she was standing outside the train station. There were many people, many tall buildings, many hotels and shops which she had only seen in manga and TV. This was totally new world to her. After some time she was standing in front of a large gate of the large bungalow. There was large garden inside the gate and different types of flowers were blooming in that garden.

"Ran-chan", her grandfather was walking towards them. "I haven't seen you from last two years. You have grown beautiful just like your mother." Ran's face became red and she greeted her grandfather.

"Thank you Kogoro, just because you agreed to shift here I'll be able to leave with both of you. I'm very happy. Come inside. I will show you your new home and my office. "

This was the largest bungalow she had ever seen even greater than Sonoko's grandmother's bungalow. She greeted everyone who was working there. At last she came to her room. It was larger bedroom specially arranged for her. There were red color's curtains on every window as red was her favorite color. There was large bed in the middle of the room and there was study table, laptop bedsides her bed. She was very happy after seeing large balcony attached to her room. She can see every part of the garden from this balcony. This was her mother's room before she got married. She felt her mother in every corner of this room, she was finally happy after long time.

She arranged her cloths in her large cupboard then she kept her cute teddy bears on bed which were gifted by Sonoko. Then she kept her all photo frames and her trophies on wall shelves.

"Finally everything is arranged. Now I can take one photo and sent it to Sonoko". After chatting with Sonoko she left for having dinner with her small family.

During dinner time they talked about lots of things- Ran's primary school, her middle school, her friends, their favorite dishes, favorite places. Her grandpa was looking very happy.

"Ran-chan tomorrow I will show you different places and also we can go to the shopping. You have to buy stuff for your new high school. Tomorrow onwards your father will be busy with his work." Her grandpa said excitedly.

"Ok then I will be ready tomorrow. Thank you for dinner. I'm very tired now so can I go now? We'll talk tomorrow ojiisan. Good night otousan, Good night ojiisan", then she left to her room.

Next morning they visited lots of places, they did shopping for Ran. Ran bought lots of suit for her father and grandpa (of course with her father's money) . She had a lot of fun. While returning home they passed Teitan High school. "Ran , this is your high school. This is one of the best high school in Tokyo. Your mom and I studied here. We fall in love with each other and get married after graduation. We have lots of memories here. So we always thought that you should study in Teitan Hign School. And also this high school has karate club. But your classes have already started. I hope you will be ok".

"I will be ok otousan. It has been only two weeks."

"Kogoro don't worry. Our Ran is a tough girl. She will be fine. She will get lots of friends there", her grandpa said encouragingly.

The day was finally over. Ran prepared everything for her first day of High School. She was little nervous about her first day so she chatted with Sonoko for some time. Finally she fall asleep while thinking about the beginning of her new world.


	2. Chapter 2

It was first day of her high school life although she was two weeks late for the first day of high school.

'Wow, this school is much bigger than I thought. There are so many students. Where should I go first? I think I should visit the staff room first. But where is staff room?', while nervously thinking and looking here and there Ran bumped to someone.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?", Ran asked to that boy whom she bumped.

"It's ok. I am fine". He was tall and handsome. He had dark brown hair, slightly paled skin and blue eyes.

"I have seen these eyes", she murmured staring into his eyes. Her heart was beating fast.

"Are you alright?" , he asked her. His blue eyes were sparkling.

"I was just thinking… I mean… I am sorry."

"Ahh.. You don't know me?" , His sparkling blue eyes suddenly turned dark. He was angry.

"Sorry. Today is my first day in this high school and I am new in Tokyo. That's why I don't know you. Sorry", she was getting nervous.

"You are from country side, aren't you? I shouldn't expect anything from country bumpkin like you" without hearing her explanation he started walking towards school building.

'But how does he know that I am from countryside? And why was he angry? May be I said something wrong. I will apologies him later', thinking she asked someone about staff room. Then she visited the staff room and gave her details to her homeroom teacher. When school bell rang, her homeroom teacher asked her to follow him to the class room. He told her to wait outside of the classroom.

"Good morning class. Today we have new student in our class. Please come inside Mouri-san."

When Ran entered in the classroom, all the students started talking about her. Boys were talking about how cute she looks and girls were thinking why she was two weeks late.

"Be silent. Please introduce yourself Mouri-san."

"Hello everyone. My name is Mouri Ran. I completed my primary and middle school from countryside. This is my first time in Tokyo. Please take care of me."

" Very good Mouri-san. You are very lucky because I am giving you the most wanted seat of the class. I got many applications from girls for that seat. You can seat beside Kudo Shinichi."

'Kudo Shinichi? I don't know him.' She nervously glanced at whole classroom. There were three seats which weren't occupied. "Sensei, who is Kudo Shinichi. Ahh.. I don't know him."

There was loud gasp in the class. Everyone even her teacher was shockingly looking at her. Whole class was silent. After some minutes class became noisy. 'How can this possible? She doesn't know Kudo-kun. Is she doing this on purpose?' Ran was clueless.

"Kudo-kun, please raise your hand. Mouri-san, you can seat beside him. And Kudo-kun, please show her around in the lunch break."

Ran was shocked when he raised his hand. He was the same boy whom she bumped in the morning.

'Now I am dead sure that I did something wrong' thinking she sat on her seat. She looked at Shinichi but he wasn't paying attention to her.

In lunch break whole class surrounded near her seat. Everyone was asking her the same question- 'You really don't know Kudo-kun?'. "Are you doing this on purpose? Are you aiming for Kudo-kun", one girl asked her.

'Is he that famous', thinking she told them that she really doesn't know him.

"Don't bother her. And don't tell her anything about me. I don't care if this countryside bumpkin doesn't know me. Mouri-san, let me show you around" saying this Shinichi started walking outside. Ran followed him.

"I am sorry. Please tell me something about you Kudo-kun."

"It's ok. You don't have to. And after this don't bother me."

"Is it my fault that I don't know you?"

He ignored her question. "Have you decided which club you want to join. I will show you that club."

"Yes, I want to join Karate club." Somehow Shinichi looked satisfied to her.

Whole day everyone was giving her sympathetic look. After lunch break no one talked about Shinichi. After school her new classmates asked her to hangout with them. They visited ice cream parlor. After some time they went their home. The whole day went wrong for Ran. She didn't expect this.

When she went home her grandpa asked her about her day. She told him normal things that she got new friends and about her class.

"Ojiisan, Do you know Kudo Shinichi?"

"Yes. He is a very famous high school detective of Tokyo. He solved his first case when he was in middle school. Yesterday he solved one murder case. He is brilliant. He is always on the front page of the news paper. He is same age as you. He is in your high school. Did you meet him? Also he… " . Their conversation interrupted by the ring of Ran's cell phone.

"It's otousan's message. He is going to be late today. I think you should sleep now. I want to talk to Sonoko. Good night"

Ran tried to call Sonoko. But her cell phone was switched off. She didn't get any message from her. She wanted to tell Sonoko about her whole day. Her thoughts were revolving around Shinichi.

"So he is a famous detective. That's why he was angry on me. And that's why he came to know that I am from countryside. He is really very good detective. If I had read news paper daily, I would have known about him. I think I should find more about his cases. Then he will forgive me," She fall asleep while thinking him.

This is my first , please tell me if you find any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ran spent her whole day in library reading old news papers and surfing on internet about Shinichi's cases. She even skipped her lunch. One day was not sufficient to read those many cases. She didn't have club practice that day. So she decided to read them at home. No one talked to her that day. She was feeling alone. When she was in courtyard, she saw Shinichi playing soccer on the playground.

"So he plays soccer. He is famous detective. He is son of famous actress and famous writer. In only one day I learn so much about him," She whispered and left the school.

It was late night when she finished reading all the cases of 'The Kudo Shinichi' and his interviews. Now that Ran knew everything about him she decided to apologies to Shinichi.

Next day, everyone was present in the classroom except Shinichi. 'May be he is going to be late today. I will talk to him in the lunch break,' thought Ran. School bell rang and their homeroom teacher entered in the classroom. But still Shinichi was not present.

In lunch break girls gathered around Ran. They asked her about her life. When they were eating their lunch, Shinichi entered in the classroom and everyone from the classroom gathered around him. They asked him about 'why was he late' and 'if there was any case'. Shinichi told them that he solved one case that's why he couldn't attend the morning lectures and told them about case. Ran was looking at them. She didn't get a chance to talk to him. When Shinichi glanced at her, their eyes met for few seconds but suddenly he averted his eyes.

"Listen everyone, Today is festival near riverside shrine. Let's all go to the festival. Everyone is new here and we'll get to know each other," someone asked. All students got excited and decided to go.

"Ran-chan. You will come right?," Aiko-her classmate- asked her.

"Yeah, but I don't know anything as I'm new here," Ran said .

"It's ok. We are meeting at station. You can come at station. We'll go together from there."

"Ok. I'll come", Ran said happily. "We're going to wear kimono. Will you wear too?" Ran thought for some time and nodded.

"Great. You are coming too right, Kudo-kun", Aiko asked Shinichi.

"No, I'll pass. I've to report about today's case," Shinichi said without looking at her.

"You can after that. Everyone from our class is going."

"I'll see," he said while looking at Ran.

After club activities everyone went home. Ran got email addresses and phone numbers from Aiko and her friends. She was happy. She was able to make few friends and it was her first festival in Tokyo with her classmates. She wear purple color's kimono which was similar to color of her eyes. She did some hair style and put some make up. She was looking cute. She met her classmates at the station and from there they went together. When they reached at the festival, she started to look for Shinichi. Everyone was present except him. They first decided to visit shrine.

"There are so many people. I can't even see the road. In my hometown, festival were not this much crowded," Ran said to Aiko while walking.

"Don't get lost Ran. You don't know this place. Hold my hand." Aiko held her hand.

"Ran look, there is fortune teller cookie shop. They put fortunes in cookie. Let's take one," without listening to Ran she dragged her to the shop. While pushing people aside Ran bought one cookie. When she got outside the crowd she started to read her fortune. "Bad luck: Something bad will happen. But this may change your life. Aiko, I don't understand this. Ahh.. Aiko? Oh no, I got lost. What should I do now?" Ran tried to call on her mobile but her mobile was out of coverage. She waited for some time outside that shop but she didn't find Aiko or any of her classmates. There were two men, who were deciding to visit shrine. So Ran asked them to show the way of shrine.

"Are you lost? We are heading to the shrine. Come with us", one of them said to Ran. She started to follow them. But after some time she realized that the area was getting less crowded. She couldn't do karate in kimono. She thought for some time and decided to run in opposite direction.

"I think I can find my way," when she turned to run one man held her hand and dragged her in woods. She shouted for help but no one was there to hear her voice. She struggled and somehow managed to escape from them and started to run. She didn't know where she was running. Her legs were paining. Suddenly she fell on the road. "Please help somebody", She cried loudly.

"Are you ok?" She looked above. There was a small boy who looked familiar to her. "You fell on the road. Your face is getting red due to crying. Don't cry. Hold my hand." She held his hand and started to follow him. After some time she saw the festival place. She almost fainted but someone held her before she fell on the road. She heard one familiar voice which was calling her.

"Ran, Ran… Are you ok? What happen? Everyone is searching you," She looked into his caring blue eyes. He was Kudo Shinichi. She started to cry again. He hugged her trying to calm her. "It's ok. You are safe now. Seat on that bench. Wait here, I will bring some drink for you." He helped her to seat on the bench and brought cola for her. He tried to call his classmates but his mobile was out of coverage. So he sent text to them.

"Everyone is worried for you. When I came to the festival everyone was waiting for you and Hoshimo-san (Aiko). She was crying when she met us near shrine and told us that you got lost. I hope this text will reach to them," Shinichi said worriedly looking at her. Then she told him everything.

"Where is that small boy? He helped me," Ran asked him.

"No one was there when I found you. May be he lived here and went home. Are you ok now? Are you hurt anywhere?"

" I am alright. Thanks. But I am hungry."

"Then do you want to eat takoyaki? Then we'll go to shrine. We'll search for our classmates," Shinichi asked her.

"Ok. " Shinichi held her hand and started to walk towards takoyaki stall.

They ate takoyaki and then visit the shrine. They met their friends. Everyone relieved after meeting Ran. Then they played some games and watched fireworks. No one realized that the whole time Ran was holding Shinichi's hand, not even Shinichi. Her heart was beating fast and the whole time she was observing him. Shinichi left early due to some work. Everyone enjoyed for some time and left for home.

When she reached home, she was thinking about the festival. She remembered that small boy who helped her. Who was that boy? She wanted to thank him. Then she was thinking about Shinichi. When she realized that Shinichi called her by her first name, her heart started beating loudly and her face became red like tomato. Then she remembered her fortune. Like her fortune said something bad happened and this incident changed her life… She started to like Kudo Shinichi.


	4. Chapter 4

Ran was waiting for Shinichi in their classroom. She wanted to thank him for last day and wanted to apologies for her earlier behavior. When Shinichi entered in the classroom, girls from his fan club followed him. They talked about his cases and gave him fan's letters. When they finished talking, Ran went to meet him.

"Kudo-kun, these are cookies I made for you as you helped me yesterday. Thank you for helping me. And also sorry. I didn't know anything about you. But I have read everything about you and your cases. I hope we'll become friends," Ran said holding cookies in front of him.

"What I did was not for you. I would have helped anyone who would have been at your place. And whatever you read about me, everyone knows that much about me. I can't believe you still don't remember anything. So I don't want to be friends with the country pumpkin like..."

Before he could complete his sentence, one of his fans snatched Ran's cookies box from her. "What are you doing? Are you aiming for Kudo-kun? What are you giving him?" Before she opens that cookies box, someone snatched that box.

"How dare you to say something like this to my best friend. First look at yourself. If you made her cry I will sue you."

"Sonoko? Why are you here Sonoko?" Ran was surprised and her eyes were moist. She hugged Sonoko tightly. "I missed you so much. I haven't talk to you in last few days." Ran said while crying.

"Let's go outside. Don't cry Ran. Now I'll be always with you.. in the same school.. in the same class. I transferred here because I wanted to be with you. Sensei told me to wait outside but when I heard your voice I came inside and saw everything. I'll teach them lesson. But why that Kudo Shinichi is so rude to you?" Sonoko asked angrily.

"First I thought that he is angry because I didn't know him..."

"WHAT? Ran you don't know him?" Sonoko asked shockingly.

"Yah. But now I know about him. And yesterday he helped me. But he is still angry because I still don't remember something about him. Have we met before?"

"Ran, did you forgot? Do you remember that you met him 2 years ago in your karate competition? He was there for his soccer match. And you bumped into him after his soccer match. You congratulated him as they won match. He even wished you good luck for your match and he was seating next to me for your every single match. And he too congratulated you for winning. May be he is angry because you forgot about this meeting."

"Ohh no. I'm so stupid. What should I do now Sonoko? He will never forgive me." Ran said disappointedly.

"It's ok Ran. He was not your friend. He just met you once. People can forget things like this. And it's been 2 years. So don't worry. Just told him that now you remember everything," Sonoko consoled her.

"I will talk to him after school," Ran decided. School bell rang and their homeroom teacher introduced Sonoko to the classroom. Everyone was shocked after her introduction. Sonoko's family was one of the most famous families of Japan. During lunch break everyone in the classroom wanted to talk with Sonoko but she ignored them and went to talk with Ran.

"You should talk with them and make some friends Sonoko" Ran whispered to her.

"I don't need anyone besides you. And no one helped you in the morning when those girls were bullying you," Sonoko said loudly so that everyone in the classroom could hear this.

"We all are sorry Ran-chan. We should have helped you but we were so confuse that time. But this will not happen again. So can we be friends again?" Aiko asked nervously.

"It's ok Aiko-chan. It was not your fault. And we ate already friends. And don't mind about what Sonoko said. She is my best childhood friend so she was just worried for me. And she is very kind," Ran said happily.

"Yup, Ran is right. Let's hang out after school. Aiko-chan please give me a list of the most handsome guys of the school," Sonoko asked her while smirking.

Ran was waiting for Shinichi in the lockers room. When he came she started to walk towards him in the mid way she stumbled but Shinichi caught her before she fell.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry. I…" But before she speaks something Shinichi interrupted," How many times you are going to say sorry? If you don't remember anything then that's meaningless."

"I do remember now. I remember that I met you two years ago. I don't know how I forgot such things and Sonoko always helps me to remember. And I'm really that I forgot this. Please forgive me Kudo-kun." He somewhat looked hurt. 'His blue colors eyes always looked familiar to me and this time they are expressing his pain,' she thought.

"I don't want to talk to you," saying he left the room. Ran saw Sonoko behind the lockers who was eavesdropping their conversation.

"Sonoko, I told you to wait for me near school gates. Then why are you here?" Ran asked her.

"Ran I was just passing from here and saw you. I haven't heard anything," Sonoko laughed nervously.

"Really?" Ran asked her suspiciously.

"Ok, I was just worried about you. So I was hiding here. And don't be sad. You said sorry still he was so rude to you."

"May be he hates me now. Still he saved me from falling," Ran said remembering that incident.

"Ran, you are kind. That's why everyone looks kind to you. Just ignore him. And don't think about him. Let's search for cool and handsome boyfriends." Sonoko dragged her outside the school. They went for shopping. Sonoko bought various useless things. After shopping they went to café. The whole evening they talked about various things. Ran was happy that Sonoko was with her.

Sorry for the delay. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day after waking up, Ran went to the balcony for fresh air. Cool breeze was flowing through her hair. She relaxed for a while. She looked at the garden and saw that there was a small boy who was sitting on the swing. Suddenly she remembered him. He was the same boy who saved her during festival. Without wasting a second she ran towards garden. After few minutes she reached near that swing but he was not there. She searched everywhere but he was not there.

'May be he went outside', thought Ran and started to run towards the gates. She opened the gates and looked at the streets.

'Where did he go? I wanted to meet him.' She heard sound of the gates and hurriedly looked towards the source of the sound. Someone was coming outside the gates which was in front of Ran's bungalow. She was shocked when she saw that person.

"Why why why why why? Why Kudo-kun is here? Am I dreaming?" She said loudly.

"No, you are not. Now out of my way," he said and started to leave.

"Wait. Why are you here?" She asked doubtfully.

"I live here from past 17 years," he said without changing his facial expression.

"WHAT? But I never saw you and you never told me. You knew my address, I told you during festival," she asked while stopping him from leaving.

"I am busy with one case so I always leave early in the morning and came late at night. But why should I inform you? Now can you leave my way?" Before leaving he looked at her from head to toe. "Are you coming to school in those cloths?"

She confusingly looked at her cloths. She was still in her pajamas. She was so embarrassed that she left without looking at him.

At school Ran told the whole incident to Sonoko.

"He lives in front of your house and you didn't know that?" Sonoko screamed.

"Shhhh Sonoko. You are too loud," Ran said keeping her hand on Sonoko's mouth.

"But who was that small boy? I think he is a ghost who used to live there before your grandpa bought that house or something like that," Sonoko said while thinking.

"Sonokooo… you know that I am scared of such stories. And there are not ghosts in real life," Ran said nervously.

"No, they are real. If he meet you again then ask him his name and address then we'll confirm if he is a ghost or not." But after seeing Ran's expressions she changed that topic. "I was just joking. But did you heard the news? There is one serial killer who kidnaps the young girls and kills them with knife. He killed three high school girls and their bodies were found behind the riverside shrine. Kudo-kun is helping police detectives. Those girls were beautiful and they had long dark brown hair just like you. You should be careful," Sonoko looked worried.

"I heard this news from my dad. He told me he is working on that case and don't worry about me. I am strong and I have my karate with me," Ran said smilingly.

When school bell rang Shinichi went in front of the board.

"Listen everyone, I want say something important. I hope you have heard about the serial killer. He kidnapped three girls and killed them on the Sundays of last three weeks. Their death time was 10 a.m. As we know that there was festival on last week ends and we went that shrine but still yesterday night police found fourth body and the death time was same 10 a.m. That girl also has same appearance like others. So girls, you should be careful and don't wander around, especially those who has long dark brown hair. Even if you are strong you should not be alone," while speaking last two sentences he looked into Ran's eyes.

'Is he talking about me? Is because of this reason he was worried about me in the festival? And why my heart is beating so fast?' thought Ran while looking into his eyes.

"Ran, Ran… Look everyone went outside. What are you thinking? And why your face is red? Do you have fever?" Sonoko put her palm on her forehead.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking about serial killer."

"I don't have club activities today. My driver will come to pick me from today onwards. Come with me. I will drop you at your home," Sonoko said worriedly.

"But I have club activities today. Don't worry about me. My club members live in the same direction, so they will be with me."

"Then call me when you will reach at home. Bye."

When Sonoko left, Ran remembered that she has to buy groceries before going home so she decided to leave early. The sun was setting and sky was filling with red color. Ran was walking alone by riverside road then she suddenly heard some screams of a girl. She looked everywhere but no one was there. So she decided to look by herself and to help that girl. There were some trees and bushes on river bank. She saw that there was a girl who was tied down in the bush. She went to untie her but suddenly she got hit on her head and became unconscious. When Ran got conscious, she tried to open her eyes. But then she realized that she was blindfolded and her hands and legs were tied with rope. She screamed loudly for help but no one respond. She struggled and managed to untie her hands. When she opened her eyes, she saw the same girl who was unconscious. She tried to wake her up but failed. She looked around her and realized that they were in one small room. There was only one door and one window. She tried to break that window but she couldn't break it as it was closed with iron bars. She again looked at that girl and she realized that the girl was wearing the same high school uniform as hers and she has long brown hair.

"No No No… this can't be… what should I do… We are kidnapped by serial killer and he will kill us. I… I don't know what to do… please dad save us… dad, grandpa, somebody… please…" Ran screamed loudly, her eyes became moist. She was scared, "please somebody… please Shinichi…"


	6. Chapter 6

Ran was crying until she heard that girl's voice who was getting conscious. Ran tried to wake her but suddenly she screamed loudly, "Noooo… please don't hurt meee…"

"Don't worry. You are alright. I'm here with you. Calm down," Ran tried to calm her and told her about their situation.

"Where are we? Where is that man who attacked me?," she asked to Ran.

"I don't know. We were alone here. I saw you unconscious near riverside and came to help you but someone attacked me from behind. Then we were ere… in this room. I think it was serial killer. Do you remember his face?"

"No . He was wearing mask so I didn't see his face. I was waiting for my friends when suddenly he attacked me. I tried to scream but in no time I was unconscious." She shuddered while remembering this incident. "What if he comes back? Will he kill us too?"

"Don't worry. I know karate. I'll knock him down. And also my dad is police officer. He will definitely save us. Still we should try to get out of here," Ran said while holding her hand.

"Thanks. I'm alright now. By the way my name is Akiyama Kyoko and I'm in 1-B class. You are wearing same uniform so you must be from same high school. What's your name?"

"My name is Mouri Ran. And I'm in your next class- 1-A class."

"Ohh… you are from Kudo-kun's class. He will definitely come to save me," Kyoko said dreamingly.

"Yah, he is solving this case but still we should help ourselves. They don't know where we are," Ran said worriedly.

"Yah, you are right. What time is it now? How much time has been passed since we were kidnapped?"

"I think it's midnight. So it has been 6-7 hrs. Our families must be worried. Yesterday was Saturday. Serial killer kills girls on Sunday at 10 p.m. He will come today. We still have few hours. If he comes I'll knock him down. " Ran said while thinking.

"Yah. You are very strong Ran-chan. We'll do something. Look our bags are here but my cell phone is not in my bag," Kyoko said while searching in her bag.

"That man must have taken it from our bags. Here is watch in my bag. I kept it while club activities. It's 1:10 a.m."

"There is nothing outside. I can only see some trees. No one will hear us even if we scream," Kyoko was looking outside the window.

"Look, here are some photos of some girl. But her face is scratched. But she has long brown hair," Ran said while looking into photos.

"Show me. Is there photo of serial killer too?" Kyoko started to look those photos," There are only this girls photos. She must have dumped him. May be the first girl he killed must be this girl. May be he has gone mad and that's why killing other girl's too."

"I thought so too. But then police should have been suspected him. But my dad didn't tell me anything like that. May be they didn't find any proofs against him."

"I was just making this story. But if you also thinks the same then it may be true… Look what I found. It's a box. What's inside in… Aaaaaaa," Kyoko threw the box and ran in the corner of the room.

"What happen?" Ran asked her.

"The..re.. there are b.. brown … hairs.. in.. in … that b.. box..," Kyoko was trembling with fear. Ran picked that box while shuddering. She looked inside the box," There are different shades of hair samples. He must have taken these from those girls." Ran looked at Kyoko who was still standing in corner. She walked towards her and saw something on floor.

"Kyoko-chan, what's there on the floor? Looked like some color…" Both went silent for some seconds and scream loudly and ran toward another corner of the room.

"Th... th… that's .. that's not … b.. bl.. blood.. right?" Kyoko asked Ran who was holding her arm.

"No.. No.. It's not blood.. It's not blood..," Ran murmured while closing her eyes. She was convincing herself and sat down with Kyoko.

Ran looked at the window. There was small boy who was looking in the room from outside. He was the same small boy. Ran called him. But he ran away. Ran tried to stop him, "Hey… wait…wait"

"Ran-chan… what happened?" Kyoko asked whole rubbing her eyes. Ran again looked at the window. It was morning. Whole night they slept in the same corner in the same sitting position. 'Was I dreaming or was I half asleep? Did I really saw him?' Ran's thought were disturbed by Kyoko who was shaking her.

"Ran-chan, we should do something or else we'll die due to hunger and thirst." Kyoko went to window and screamed loudly for help. But no one came. Ran once again kicked the door and tried to break the lock.

"Ran-chan, don't hurt yourselves. You can't break that door or lock. It's too strong," Kuoko said while stopping her.

"But if I continuously kicked then it will break." But while kicking the door she missed and her knee started to bleed.

"Don't do this. Look now you are hurt, your knee is bleeding. I have handkerchief with me," Kyoko cleaned the blood and tied her handkerchief on Ran's wound.

"Ran-chan, you should save your energy. You want to knock down that man, right?"

"Yah. Sorry. There is no other way. I have to fight with him," Ran said determinedly. "Should we place that cupboard near the door? If he comes back we will get some time to think," Ran asked Kyoko. They shifted the cupboard close to door and sat down while thinking about the plan.

'I have to do this. I have to save Kyoko-chan even if I have to risk my life,' Ran thought determinedly while looking at Kyoko.


End file.
